George Foreman's Punch-Out!!
George Foreman's Punch-Out!! is the sixth installment of the Punch-Out!! series, which is released in 2019, the 10th anniversary of Punch-Out!! for the Wii, this game is similar to Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! but with the special guest being George Foreman. This is also the first Punch-Out!! installment to have more boxers than Little Mac playable. Gameplay The game's mechanics is the same as Punch-Out!! for the Wii, but with the Nintendo Switch Joy-Cons, both Joy-Cons should be used to play Solo, and the game not only supports Dynamic Playing, George Foreman's Punch-Out also supports Default Joy-Con Holding, as you have to change for these two modes. Unlike the previous Punch-Out!! titles, this game now allows you to play as multiple characters instead of just playing as Little Mac as always, the playable characters are the WBVA opponents who has appeared in Punch-Out!! for the Wii, as for the boxers from the other games are the opponents, also adding new boxers to the game as opponents, and previously since Donkey Kong was the secret boss, Punch-Out!! decided to have more bosses with characters from another games that are appearing on Nintendo Consoles, and the Boxers who are speaking another language instead of English now get subtitles. Story The Game's Opening Little Mac came out from retirement and decided to make contact with Doc Louis again since he did seem to regret his retirement, Doc Louis asked if he's sure because then he has to start in Minor Circuit again, Little Mac is fine with starting all over again and goes back to Doc Louis, giving him a hug as Doc Louis missed him, and begins training for the first match, but apparently, the training gets interrupted by the boxers that Little Mac faced in Punch-Out!! for the Wii, they all confront the duo about that if they keep losing, that they will be forced into retirement, and so that they need Doc Louis's help too to win their titles again, Super Macho Man disagreed with having a truce, only to get elbowed by Bald Bull, then Super Macho Man agrees. Playable Characters George Foreman's Punch-Out!! now has a playable cast, notable for appearing in Punch-Out!! for the Wii, the characters that can be unlocked will be randomly appearing as opponents when you complete a mode, when you win from them, the character will be unlocked. Opponents Minor Circuit Major Circuit World Circuit Special Circuit This circuit will only be unlocked after Title Defense is completed. Slideshows Before every fight starts, every character has their own slideshows referencing their stereotypes and personality Contender Gabby Jay 1. Gabby Jay is exploring Paris 2. He then sits at a cafe. 3. He then watches a musical. 4. He then prepares his boxing gloves. Kid Quick 1. Kid Quick is enjoying a song that is being played on his car radio. 2. Kid Quick then trains while listening to music. 3. He then sings while training. 4. He's done singing and preparing for the match. Pizza Pasta 1. Pizza Pasta is enjoying some pizza and spaghetti. 2. He then enjoys his ice cream. 3. He approaches the Don of a Mafia. 4. The Don becomes his trainer and trains Pizza Pasta. Running Man 1. Running Man is running while supplying Milk and Cheese to his farm. 2. He then milks a cow. 3. He then sorts the cows to the barn. 4. He takes out his boxing gloves and gets ready. Heike Kagero 1. Heike leaves a clothing store with a bag full off clothing. 2. He then combs his hair 3. He looks at a mirror. 4. He'd smile to the cameraman. Piston Hurricane 1. Piston Hurricane is punching a punching bag in full speed. 2. Piston Hurricane then runs after a bus that drives away. 3. He'd catch the bus 4. He'd enter the bus. 5. He thinks that the bus goes slows, so he escapes the bus and runs away. Mad Clown 1. Mad Clown is juggling some balls at a circus, if you look close enough, you'd see Pizza Pasta boo'ing at him. 2. He then tries to balance on the rope 3. He'd try to fight a Elephant 4. He punches the Elephant to the sky. 5. He'd continue to juggle more balls. Bob Charlie 1. Bob Charlie is smoking a pipe outside his hut at the forest. 2. He'd then rides a tiger. 3. He'd punch the mosquitos in his way. 4. He begins to surf on the tiger 5. He gets off, becomes dizzy and does a shuck and jive move to a gorilla. Dragon Chan 1. Dragon Chan is meditating for his element with his Sensei. (Later revealed to be Hoy Quarlow) 2. Dragon Chan then kicks a punching bag away. 3. He'd kick a tree down. 4. He'd kick a brick wall down 5. He and his Sensei takes a cup of tea. Trick Crush 1. Trick Crush is riding a camel 2. He'd do some training with a mummy. 3. The mummy learns him to do some tricky moves. 4. He'd play a flute to make a snake come out. 5. The snake attempts to bite Trick Crush, with Trick Crush acting like a coward. 6. Trick Crush then punches the snake. Hoy Quarlow 1. Hoy Quarlow looks at a poster who says that Little Mac won, with Hoy being confused. 2. He'd take out his staff. 3. He'd hit some training dummies with it. 4. He'd fly up with his staff. 5. He lands to another position Narcis Prince 1. Narcis Prince is enjoying some cup of tea with the Victorians. 2. He'd walk out casually. 3. He'd show respect to more people 4. A victorian gently brings Boxing Gloves to Narcis Prince on a pillow. Masked Muscle 1. Masked Muscle is dancing infront of a Mariachi Band 2. He'd sit at a restaurant with tacos and burritos. 3. He'd tapdance. 4. He then shows his passport to a Border Patrol, with the Border Patrol getting surprised by unexpection. 5. The Border Patrol allows him to enter the United States. Budd Boy 1. Budd Boy is sitting on a chair, which is about to break. 2. He'd sit on a statue, which is about to break too. 3. He'd sit on a beach, with the sand collapsing. 4. He runs to jump in the pool, with the people getting scared. 5. The pool makes a big splash. Mr. Dream 1. Mr. Dream is sleeping. 2. He then has a dream. 3. The dream takes place in a boxing ring. 4. He'd show up in his dream. Rick Bruiser Nick Bruiser Trivia * This is the first Punch-Out!! game to: ** To have more boxers than just only Little Mac playable. ** To bring back all boxers from the series. ** To have Online Play Category:Punch-Out!! Games Category:Punch-Out!! (series)